terameyafandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Includes Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Monkey Goblins. Non-Syndicate Race. Anarchistic races. Least cohesive of the races and the only intelligent races that the Syndicate itself tried to enlighten and bring into intergalactic society. Went horribly wrong and now goblins are one of the most regular threats to Syndicate space. Goblins http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/other-races/featured-races/arg-goblin Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers': Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. They gain +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, and –2 Charisma. *'Type': Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. *'Size': Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed': Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Skilled': Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. Movement Racial Traits *'Fast Movement': Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Hobgoblins http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/other-races/featured-races/arg-hobgoblin Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers': Hobgoblins are fast and hardy. They gain +2 Dexterity, and +2 Constitution. *'Type': Hobgoblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. *'Size': Hobgoblins are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Hobgoblins have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Hobgoblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Hobgoblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Infernal, Giant, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Sneaky': Hobgoblins receive a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Hobgoblins can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Monkey Goblins http://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/other-races/more-races/standard-races-1-10-rp/monkey-goblin-10-rp Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers': Monkey goblins are fast, but foolishly impulsive and disagreeable. As a result monkey goblins gain a +4 bonus to Dexterity, but suffer a –2 penalty to Wisdom and Charisma. *'Size': Monkey goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC and attack rolls, but suffer a –1 penalty to their CMD and on combat maneuver checks, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Speed (Slow Speed)': Monkey goblins have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Natural Climber': Monkey goblins have a climb speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Monkey goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Monkey goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. *'Fearless': Monkey goblins gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. *'Acrobatic': Monkey goblins gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Stealth checks. *'Low-Light Vision': Monkey goblins can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Prehensile Tail': Monkey goblins have long, flexible tails that they can use to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but the tails do allow them to retrieve small objects stowed on their persons as a swift action. Category:Races Category:Stub